


Интервью с запахом жасмина

by Puhospinka, Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Het, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кучики Рукия берет у Кенпачи интервью для альманаха ЖАШ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интервью с запахом жасмина

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для визитной карточки команды Одиннадцатого отряда на ФБ-2014.  
> Бетинг — Аурум

Насчет вопросов Женской Ассоциации шинигами Ячиру оставила ему четкие инструкции. Отвечать честно, не увиливать, встретить уважительно. На бой не вызывать, некогда им. Правда, Кенпачи надеялся, что эта Кучики придет как-нибудь в другой раз.

Он уже успел проснуться и теперь, завернувшись в юкату, просто лениво грелся на веранде, развалившись на теплых досках. Поджидал, пока Ячиру вернется от капитана Укитаке с пакетом конфет и какой-то отрядной документацией для Юмичики. Тогда можно будет и двигать куда-нибудь в район Сорокового. Сводки оттуда интересные вчера приносили.

Но вместо Ячиру заявилась Кучики. Четко, глубоко поклонилась, да так, что сразу стало видно в ней всю эту кучиковскую выдрочку, поздоровалась самым что ни на есть уважительным тоном.

— Капитан Зараки, вас должны были предупредить о моем... — начала она, но Кенпачи махнул рукой.

— Хватит тут лапшу на хер наворачивать, — сказал он. — Поднимайся и давай свои вопросы.

Она чуть заметно расслабилась. Кенпачи добродушно наблюдал, как она разувается, как поднимается по ступенькам, как усаживается перед ним. Теперь стало заметно, что она еще меньше, чем казалось Кенпачи. Тонкорукая, тонконогая, с узкими плечами, но двигалась легко и пружинно. Все-таки хорошие у них в клане домашние учителя.

Кенпачи подумывал даже пойти по-свойски пообщаться с Кучики, чтобы взяли поднатаскать Ячиру. Та тоже не лыком шита, но и лишняя тренировка никогда не мешала.

— Дело в том, что наших читателей крайне интересуют ответы на некоторые вопросы, — сказала Кучики, раскладывая на коленях принесенные бумажки, вытащила карандашик, подчеркнула что-то на листе. — Например, хотелось бы знать, как вы разработали свой стиль и сколько времени тратите на его поддержание?

Она подняла на Кенпачи большие прозрачные глаза.

— Че? — теперь уже и Кенпачи стало интересно: неужели кто-то действительно интересуется такой хренью?

— Ваша прическа крайне необычна, — уточнила Кучики.

— Это Ячирка как-то заплела, пока я спал, — ответил Кенпачи и щелкнул ногтем по бубенцу. Тот отрывисто звякнул. — А мне понравилось, отлично получилось.

Кучики записала его слова и задумчиво потерла переносицу.

— Хорошо, раз уж мы заговорили о лейтенанте Кусаджиши, — сказала она, — многие наши читательницы интересуются, не тяжело ли вам, одинокому мужчине, воспитывать ребенка? Наверняка есть множество проблем, с которыми вы сталкиваетесь?

Кенпачи коротко хохотнул.

— В случае с Ячиркой обычно с проблемами сталкивается кто-то другой, — заметил он. Кучики опустила голову, фыркнула тихонько, скрывая усмешку. — А когда она на плече сидит, какие проблемы могут быть.

Кивнув, Кучики зашуршала бумажками. Ее узкие белые руки ловко перебирали страницы. Кенпачи откинулся еще удобнее, развалился, рассматривая ее спокойно и внимательно. Кучики держалась на удивление уверенно, смотрела прямо и твердо. Совершенно с таким же видом она, наверное, опрашивала бы новичка, только пришедшего в отряд. Было в ней что-то неуловимое от Кучики Бьякуи, хотя кровь в них, конечно, текла разная.

— Вы почти не расстаетесь, даже на самые опасные задания берете лейтенанта Кусаджиши с собой. Многие спрашивают, не беспокоитесь ли вы, что это может быть опасно для нее? — зачитала с листа Кучики.

Кенпачи нахмурился.

— Ячирка — мой лейтенант. Если бы она не могла им быть, не была бы, — сказал он твердо.

Кучики улыбнулась и кивнула, в ее взгляде промелькнуло какое-то особенное уважение.

— Конечно, — сказала она. — Расскажите о вашем стиле руководства отрядом?

— Звучит как та хрень, которую Юмичика пишет в своих отчетах, — усмехнулся Кенпачи.

Кучики ядовито улыбнулась. Она все еще сидела ровно и расслабленно, но вся спокойная покорность куда-то растворилась.

— Хотелось бы узнать, почему ваши подчиненные часто в два часа ночи ходят по Готею в нетрезвом состоянии и, распевая неприличные песни, стучатся к членам Женской Ассоциации шинигами?

Кенпачи расхохотался.

— А по именам, кто стучится?

— Неделю назад, говорят, вы тоже присутствовали, — отозвалась Кучики, ее глаза блестели.

— Вот видите, я придерживаюсь, как вы говорите, «политики» единения с отрядом, — сказал Кенпачи. — Капитан не должен отрываться от коллектива.

Теперь рассмеялась уже Кучики.

— А теперь раскройте главную тайну, капитан Зараки, — произнесла она, чуть наклонившись вперед. — Готей давно обсуждает это, заключаются, знаете ли, даже пари. Какой длины у вас член?

Кенпачи глянул на нее, приподняв брови, но Кучики не отвернулась, не отвела взгляд, так и смотрела внимательно, чуть насмешливо.

— Если интересно, померяй сама, — сказал Кенпачи, чуть раздвинув ноги. Он ждал, что Кучики возмутится, он почти предвкушал ее праведное негодование. Вряд ли она просто сбежит, не высказав все, что думает.

Кучики Рукия секунду смотрела на него, а потом вытащила самый обычный портновский сантиметр и вызывающе вскинула подбородок.

Кенпачи крякнул от удивления. Она что, думает, что он откажется от своих слов? Но Кучики продолжала выжидающе смотреть, и Кенпачи сунул руку под юкату, распуская узел на фундоши. Стянул ткань, распахнул полы и сделал приглашающий жест.

Бабы, те, что послабже, обычно при виде его члена менялись в лице, но Кучики с каменным лицом подошла, приложила сантиметр к основанию члена и протянула вдоль, закрепив кончик на головке.

— Дура, ты так пару сантиметров прибавляешь.

— Я вычту лишнее, — сухо ответила Кучики. Ее пальцы казались совсем крошечными — узкие полоски на темной коже члена.

Она деловито записала какой-то результат, а потом села на пятки напротив Кенпачи.

— В возбужденном виде, пожалуйста.

А вот это становилось совсем интересным. Кенпачи широко ухмыльнулся.

— Тебе надо — ты и действуй.

Кучики все-таки изменилась в лице. И Кенпачи ее не винил. Ячирка, конечно, будет негодовать, но что поделаешь, так редко удается поразвлечься. Он уже собрался предложить проводить до выхода, как Кучики решительно сдвинула брови и начала стягивать перчатки.

И это было тем еще зрелищем. А потом она, как была, на коленях, подобралась ближе и положила ладонь ему на член. Кенпачи уже видел таких — сами себя загоняют в угол, а потом откуда что берется — отговаривать бесполезно. Да и есть у нее хоть опыт-то?

Он смотрел в огромные глаза и понимал — да нихрена у нее нет.

Кучики взяла его член, нерешительно сжала, и Кенпачи вздохнул. Прикосновение прохладных пальцев рождало в теле дрожь — она стекала от загривка к пояснице, и Кенпачи наклонился, накрывая ладонью маленькую руку.

— Да не бойся ты его сжать, — проговорил он, показывая, как именно надо. И задвигал рукой — вверх-вниз — медленно дроча себе.

Пальцы под ладонью дрогнули, Кучики сжала губы и теперь уже двигала рукой сама, подстраиваясь под его ритм. А Кенпачи рассматривал ее, задумавшись, какая она под формой. На вид — слишком хрупкая, слишком изнеженная, если бы не сверкающие воинственно глазищи. Пожалуй, он сделал ошибку, подпустив ее к своим яйцам. Но так было даже интереснее.

А та продолжала двигать рукой все увереннее, и Кенпачи сильнее раздвинул ноги. Стало почти хорошо. И трогала она его ровно так, как надо — то ли поняла, то ли запомнила, то ли звезды так сложились. У Кенпачи вставал, а Кучики продолжала. Ее пальцы уже не смыкались на члене, и она, обнажив головку, терла ее большим пальцем, скользя ладонью по нежной коже.

Когда у Кенпачи встал — крепко, упруго, а возбуждение скрутилось в паху тугим жгутом, она замерла, а потом отшатнулась. И Кенпачи ощутил разочарование. Обычно на таких, испуганных, ему было плевать, велика потеря, другую найдет — а тут стало досадно.

А тут же осознал, что Кучики не спешит убираться подальше. Просто сидит и, как завороженная, смотрит на его пах, часто облизывая сухие губы. Кенпачи протянул руку, касаясь острого плечика. Кучики отпрянула, но не смогла скрыть дрожь.

— Иди сюда.

Он повернул руку ладонью вверх и выжидающе замер. Словно она была зверьком, которого важно не спугнуть. А потом придвинулась ближе, зажмурилась и выдохнула:

— Простите, капитан Зараки, я…

— Помолчи.

Он подтянул ее ближе, широко огладил грудь, чувствуя, как под ладонями твердеют острые соски, сунул руку за пазуху и нащупал пояс. Развязывала она его сама, торопливо путаясь в ткани, сама же разделась. Кенпачи не сводил взгляда с тонкой, словно выточенной из мрамора, фигурки.

Когда она, обнаженная, опустилась рядом. Кенпачи тронул ее за маленькую упругую грудь и потянул на себя, усаживая на член. Тот скользнул по влажной промежности и дальше, между ягодиц, и Кучики пружинисто просела, потершись. Целоваться потянулась тоже она. Теплое дыхание, отдающее каким-то чаем, мягкий запах кожи и волос — все это кружило голову больше, чем бедра, сжимающие его член.

Когда Кучики начала покачиваться, скользя на нем, Кенпачи откинул голову. И тут же ощутил, как влажный язык скользит по его горлу, а маленькие пальцы обхватили и сжали яйца.

А потом Кучики приподнялась и направила член в себя.

— Спятила? — ласково спросил Кенпачи, удерживая ее.

Вместо ответа Кучики вырвалась и просела глубже. Ее лицо исказилось, а Кенпачи толкнулся навстречу, чувствуя, как член входит в плоть все дальше. И, кажется, это будет очень короткий секс.

Потому что когда Кучики приподнялась и снова опустилась, у Кенпачи потемнело перед глазами. После второго толчка он обхватил ее за талию — пальцы сошлись, такая она была тонкая — и принялся подбрасывать бедра. Кучики больше не двигалась сама, только низко вскрикивала, смотрела как будто на Кенпачи и сквозь него, а глаза ее затягивались дымкой. Вдруг она задвигалась быстро-быстро, сжимая бедра, прикусила губу, мучительно выгнулась и закричала, уткнувшись Кенпачи в грудь и оставляя на коже следы зубов. А он кончил следом, проваливаясь в бархатную черноту оргазма. Он еще раз, по инерции, вяло подбросил ее на бедрах, изливаясь последними каплями. Сперма густо хлюпнула, а Кучики обняла его и бессильно повисла.

Кенпачи сидел, обнимая ее одной рукой, а второй поглаживая по маленьким упругим ягодицам.

— Измерить забыла, дура, — проговорил Кенпачи в маленькое ухо.

Кучики вздрогнула, приподнялась — член выскользнул с громким хлюпаньем, а на бедра пролилась сперма.

— Я запомнила. — пробормотала она, отводя взгляд, — по своей руке отметила.

А потом, видать, набралась храбрости и посмотрела ему в лицо. Кенпачи было даже интересно, что она скажет. Он не любил связываться с благородными девицами, даром что из Руконгая.

Но никак не ожидал, что…

— Спасибо.

— За интервью-то? — усмехнулся Кенпачи.

— Вы же знаете, что нет, — она нахмурилась, а потом в глазах блеснули черти. Но не успел Кенпачи ответить, как она набрала в грудь воздуха и выпалила: — Я еще приду, можно?

И не дожидаясь ответа, принялась торопливо одеваться. Собрав свои листочки, карандаши, она устремилась к двери. И лишь когда она переступила порог, Кенпачи ответил:

— Приходи, конечно. — Вроде тут надо говорить что-то вежливое — буду рад или вроде того, но обычно у Кенпачи с этим было худо. Но он вдруг понял, что действительно будет рад. И он махнул рукой, закончив: — Жду, короче.

Кучики вдруг обернулась к нему с озорной, насмешливой улыбкой и исчезла, оставив после себя запах жасмина.

Вот зараза.


End file.
